paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A digital adventure
A young wolf along with other 6 pups awaken in a strange place. A place that they have never seen or heard before. Among their confusion and wish to return home, they didn't know a big adventure was waiting for them. This is a digimon/ PAW patrol crossover. Writer's notes Hello. Crescenttherangerpup98 here. After a very long hiatus I've decided to finish up those things I am due to finish, starting with this story since other people offered their OCs to partake in this. I had the first chapter ready a while ago, but due to some personal situations, along with my studies, i was a bit reluctant to post it. But, looking back in August I think that was not the right approach. Having said this I hope everyone enjoys this work, and to those who offered their characters for this, I'm sorry for the wait, but it now starts. I hope this first chapter gives u a big enough idea (without spoiling much) ofwhat is coming ahead. Characters Pups *Rift *Rocky *Ignis *BJ *Smoky *Ira *Mighty Digimon (main) *Dorumon *Gaomon *Betamon *Gabumon *Gomamon *Terriermon *(Rocky's partner TBD) Main story Prologue: Rift's story It was around noon when the young wolf woke up. An unknown forest surrounded him, the thick wilderness formed a vegetal cavern. He slowly stood up from the floor and shook the dirt off the emerald scarf that covered his frontal left leg and the lower part of his neck. As he looked around for a possible way out he began to think about how he had gotten there, last time he checked he had fallen asleep on hard concrete and not on a soft bed of moss. The air was pure compared to the city, the noise of cars was nowhere to be heard, the scent of humidity invaded his nostrils; at the same time it generated confusion, it built peace. Sometimes waiting around until someone finds you is the best thing one can do when alone, but the canine knew this wasn’t an option. He knew soon he would get hungry and thirsty, so he left the comfortable area to head deeper into the forest, walking aimlessly, hoping he would soon hear the sound of water or of the leaves rustling as a small forest animal walking through them. Hours passed and he couldn’t spot any possible sign of life. As he predicted, his mouth began to get dry and his stomach rumbled. This and the sudden change in weather began to take a toll on him. His temperature raised steadily as he walked further in, his joints hurt and a headache began to drill his forehead. His pace began to slow down until it stopped completely, his condition had completely foiled his hope. Later that day he woke up on a small bed of leaves, besides him was a hollow rock filled with water and a pile of fruits. He looked around to find himself inside a small cave. The entrance had been covered by a curtain of large leaves forming an improvised door. His head still felt a bit fuzzy from the fever he had earlier. “It was about time you woke up!” A cheerful voice exclaimed startling the canine. He instantly looked down to find a purple beast standing there with a smile on its face. It was standing on a large set of hind legs and his fur was purple. It had three small claws on his arms and legs. The wolf couldn't stop looking at the creature’s tail with surprise as he thought the fever was playing tricks on his mind. The animal tilted its head gently as he gave the wolf a confused look. “Didn’t your mom tell you that staring is rude?” He said breaking out the trance that held the canine captive. He introduced himself as Dorumon, a strange name for a strange creature. He told him that they were in a place called the digital world. Of course he was sceptic at first, but seeing the creature in front of him, it was one of the first guesses someone would have. Dorumon asked him for his name as he got the fruits closer to him. The wolf stayed silent for a short while before just sighing in frustration. Nothing came to his mind, all he could remember is being on the streets, not even how he got his scarf. The little beast just snickered a little as lupine struggled to remember. It wasn’t long before he noticed a short writing on the edge of the scarf that touched the floor. The word “rift” was written in it. “I guess I will call you Rift” he said now pointing at the garment he was wearing. The canine didn’t have much choice but to accept the nickname he was offered, anything was better than being a nameless wolf walking around a strange world. With that in mind he took a bite at the fruit Dorumon had given him. He couldn’t avoid choking on it a little as the sweet flavor wasn’t something he liked, he wanted some salty meat. However, hunger was something that had beaten him, he didn’t have much choice than to eat that. The day passed slowly as he learnt about the world he was now residing in. He learnt about the digital monsters that resided in this area, and the small village he was in. Data…a small settlement hidden in the middle of the forest inhabited by beast digimon, and a shelter for those being persecuted. Important notes To those that offered their characters back in August, you are free to retire them if you want, the next story will be decided with the poll below. However, if you wish to retire your character, send me a message to my wall. then again, sorry for the delay